halflifemachinimafandomcom-20200214-history
Zombie Horde
Zombie Horde is a Half-Life 2 Machinima created using Garrys Mod. As the title suggests, the series is set amongst various problems with Head Crab Zombies. Episode One The Episode opens with a man, Ash Housewares, sleeping on his couch, with a radio playing in the backround, when a strange noise awakes Ash from his sleep. The scene than changes to the image of a (his) shotgun lying against the couch. Ash grabs his shotgun, loads it, and heads to what appears to be a kitchen a zombie shambling about in his kitchen. The scene changes to outside his house, where we can see the body of the zombie flying out his kitchen window acompanied by the blast of Ash's shotgun. He observes the body, turns around, and discovers a zombie shambling around his truck. He quickly dispatches of the zombie, only to find the Head Crab ejected itself from it's host, and was promptly killed by Ash. Ash searches his property only to find another zombie on a bridge in the area. He kills a Zombie that was already severed in half, and finds a P90. He finds a building swimming in zombies, but makes short work of them as he makes his way through the building. Ash makes his way through the canyon/passes, and finds a fellow citizen and they team up. They find another building with a small horde of Head Crab Zombies wandering about and attack them. Ash then shoots his new "freind," killing him instantly, and he mourns the citizen. After the citizen's death, a man in swat gear approachs Ash with a pistol at hand. Ash surrenders, and his shot by the SWAT guy, who is immeadeatly attacked by a zombie. He is bitten, and bleeds to death. The zombie appears to celebrate, but is shot down by Ash. The episode ends there. Episode Two The episode starts with a first person perspective, looking around a plaza. The cam then turns right and heads down a road, and into a prison where Ash Housewares is kept in a cell with a guard standing right outside of it. The guard is attacked by a Head Crab Zombie and killed. The zombie than attacks and kills a second guard, and Ash grabs his gun. ASh shoots the lock, and the door opens. He looks very happy about it. He then deals with the zombie in front of his cell. And finds that the entire his under attack and attempts to escape. Ash kills numerous zombies before happening upon another dead Combine guard, but armed with an Uzi. Ash makes a point of grabbing it. He escapes the prison, but the streets are filled with zombies. He kills even more zombies before entering a store appearently owned and operated by the GMan. Ash points his gun at the GMan, and the GMan begins to speak but stops as a third man enters the building, only to be shot by Ash. And then Ash is ambushed by a Combine officer, who beats him and knocks him out and he wakes up back in his jail cell The GMan wakes him, allowing Ash to escape, where he speaks again with the GMan outside the prison. A gun battle ensues, with the GMan winning with a minigun. The GMan speaks again, and his "killed" by a zombie with a rather large gun. The episode ends with the zombie saying, "Blow it out your ass..." Episode Three Episode three opens in black and white with a man driving down the streets of a city. The driver is reveiled to be Gordon Freeman. He spots a Crowbar, and begins to fight the zombies around his van. He kills them with ease, rushes into the building in front of him, and finds a Desert Eagle and the floor and adds it to his inventory. He dispatches zombies in the zombie quickly, and makes his way to a elevator. Gordon calls it and steps inside of it. He gets off on the second floor and witnesses zombies mauling a citizen in his office and shoots a zombie attempting to sneak up on him. He kills it, and dashes into a hallway swimming with zombies. He makes short work of his attackers and finds several civalians and in a library Dr. Breen. Dr. Breen begins to speak of Black Mesa, to which he gets a puzzled look from a nearby citizen. Dr. Breen answers by gunning him down. Dr. Breen then jumps out of the window next him and comes under fire from Freeman. Breen then ambushes Gordon by a corner, driving Freeman away, only for Freeman to return and shoot him. Breen and Gordon begin to speak with eachother. Freeman is then gunned down by the GMan, who begins to speak. Grodon gets up, points his Deagle at GMan, only for Gman to set off a bomb that kills them both. Episode Four A Counter-Terrorist came with a heavy weapon and began to fight some Zombies. The CT went to a gun shop and found a sniper rifle. The CT was going to shoot a zombie, and almost shot the Gman. The CT ran off. Then the G-man took out a Desert Eagle and fired at the window. But the glass was bullet proof. The G-Man went outside and shot the CT in the arm. Reinforcements arrived and blasted the G-man into pieces. Then a terrorist appeared with a bomb and blew up the CTs and himself. Episode Five A Rebel was rowing his boat down the ocean and went on an island. Then, you know what happens, Zombies arrive. Then the Rebel was killing a lot of Zombies then found a Helicopter with a headless G-man inside. The Helicopter crashed then a G-man head said "Smell the ashes again". Then the Rebel kicked the head away from him. Then the Rebel found some Combine. The Rebel killed some Combine until he went to a communications room, then the G-man bombed the island. Episode Six Another Citizen was heading home, then his home was full of zombies. He punched a lot of zombies to death until he found some guns inside his house. His Rifle and his Pistol killed a lot of zombies, then he found a Police Chief inside his bedroom and killed him. Then another Zombie came and killed the citizen. Episode Seven Barney Calhoun is one of the remaining survivors. He was reading a newspaper, then he heard zombies outside. Then he took out his guns and began killing some zombies. Then he hid inside a house and the G-man hit barney with a pipe. Then the G-man took barney up to a rooftop and said "this is where you get off". Then Barney woke up and snapped the G-man's neck. The G-man woke again and fought with Barney. Guess who won? G-Man! Links * http://www.youtube.com/ashhousewares445 Category:Ashwarehouse Category:Machinima